Le secret d'Itachi
by fleurdpine
Summary: Surement le meilleur parmi tous ! Itachi cache un énorme secret et... bien sur... quand on s'ennuie à l'Akatsuki, on essaye d'en savoir un peu plus !


_Attention les yeux ! Ici , de création de la touloise , dont l'imagination déborde à l'heure qu'il est ... Les noms des persos , les techniques et les faits diverssont tous vrais et vérifiables ...je m'acharne sur Itachi et Deidara essentiellement ...HELP !_

Disclaimer ;  Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, la preuve, ils sont encore tous vivants !

Life in Akatsuki :Le Vrai Itachi .

(ou Scary Manga 4)

Partie I : Le secret ultime .

- Au QG de l'Akatsuki-

" QUOI ? Pas de mission pour nous aujourd'hui ? Personne à zigouiller ?" dit Kisame qui était scotché sur place, violet de colere . (rouge + bleu violet ! ndrl)

" Malheureusement ... non ." Dit Sasori , plus sérieux que jamais. " Comme on a rien de spécial à faireaujourd'hui, je vous suggere d'aller vous entrainer un petit . Et s'entrainer DUR !"

" Mais ...mais Sasori-Chan , dit le tres féminin Deidara -ok , je vais faire comme si c'était _il_. Ne me tuez pas tout de suite . - " Je vais evoir passer ma journée avec EUX ?"

Deidara designa Itachi et Kisame .

" Hey ! Ne nous fait pas ca ! on est censé etre une équipe, tu te souviens ?" dit Kisame , virant désormais vers le noir .( violet + rouge noir , on en apprend des choses ! ndrl)

" Bien sur que je le sais ! mais vous gachez toujours tout !HMPH " (le HMPH fait aussi partie de Deidara , wi wi ...ndrl) dit Deidara de sa voix la plus suave.

" Tu vas voir espece de ptit ..." dit Kisame , provoqué par les mots de Deidara. Il sortit son Samehada.

" Kisame..." dit Itachi, levant le nez de son magazine " ne sois pas aussi suspicieux et economise un peu ton reste de chakkra ..."

" ...Wi Itachi-san" dit Kisame , remettant dans son dos son samehada

" Oooooh ! Que lit Itachi-Chan ?" dit Deidara , soudain interressé par les lectures de l'Uchiwa .

" NE M'APPELLE PAS ITACHI-CHAN ." dit Itachi , concentré sur sa lecture .

" Je suis sur que c'est encore un de ces XXXHolyXXX magasine" dit kisame , essayant de ne pas croiser le regard je-vais-te-buter-si-tu-t-arrete-pas d'Itachi. " Ou pire ...ICHA ICHA PARADISE !"

Silence dans la piece

CRICRICRICRI (grillons anglais ...Hum . ndrl)

" Nan ! Itachi-CHAN , je ne peux pas croire ce que dit Kisame ! Dit moi que c'est pas vrai !" dit Deidara , pris de fou rire (il a la collection complete . ndrl) " Please , ne montre pas au mondeentier que celui qui a ruiné le clan Uchiwa lit CE Magazine !"

Sasori - Oui, je sais que c'est censé etre un gars sérieux , mais hey ! j'essaye de le faire un peu plus humain Mwahahaha- essaya de ne pas se pisser dessus.

" Je ne veux pas etre melé à vos histoire , je sort ." dit Sasori , sortant de la piece.

" ...je le devine encore vierge celui là tiens ..." dit Deidara (et c'est pas l'expérience qui lui manque !) " Anyway ... Itachi-CHAN , qu'est-ce que tu lis ? "

En un éclaire , Itachi cacha le magasine et pointa son katana sur Deidara.

" Qu'est-ce que vousavez , Vous voyez pas que je suis occupé à lire ? " dit Itachi , pointant Deidara .

Itachi , en oublia Kisame qui se saisit du magasine de la poche de la cape de l'Akatsuki d'Itachi .

"Deidara ! Succes ! J'ai le livre !"

Des que Kisame vit la couverture , il se figea ...

-

-

-

-

(je vais arreter là mon histoire qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? )

-

-

-

-

-

( je vais me prendre un quadro tiens ..)

-

-

-

-

-

-

(oh pis non, un carré de chocolat ...)

-

-

-

-

-

-

( la tablette? ok !)

-

-

-

-

-

(nyark nyark , je te fais poireauter hein !)

-

-

-

-

(clique sur OK !)

-

-

-

-

(oh aller j'ai fini mon quadro ...)

" ARRRRRGH ! Itachi ...POURQUOI ?"dit Deidara. Son visage était rouge , Kisame devenait cramé .

Itachi ne dit rien . Il garda son calme et son éternel visage de marbre .

" Oh , ca ? C'est ...eh bien ... un morceau de ma collection Total Girl ..." dit Itachi , fier de ce qu'il disait . (tu entrevoit la catastrophe ? non ? je continue alors ... ndrl)

" GASP ! Itachi-CHAN ! " hurla Deidara, en arret devant la couverture. Il essaya de se controler .

Kisame reprenait des couleurs a peu press normales . Bleues donc .

" ITACHI-SAN !", courrant vers Itachi .

Des qu'il fut pres de lui, le Uchiwa lui donna une baffe magistrale . Un acte tres féminin.

"DOUBLE GASP !" dit Deidara.

" Je ne peut pas y croire...je deteste dire ca ...et je ne veux pas l'oublier! Tant que je vivrais et respirerais, l'homme qui a massacré le clan des Uchiwas en entier est **PD !"**dit kisame , se tournan vers Deidara (dure réalité de la vie tite moulette...j'avais prévenu lecoup longtemps à l'avance ...relis ton agenda !)

Itachi se pétrifia .

Le mot " PD" résonna danssa tete un million de fois .

" NOOOOOON ! " hrla Itachi, sachant que son plus grand Secret avait été découvert..

" Ita-CHAN, dit moi que ce n'est pas ...vrai ? " dit Deidara, effrayé .

" Ecoutez moi, vous deux . Si vous dites à QUI QUE CE SOIT , et je le répete, A QUI QUE CE SOIT a proposde ca ...Je vous assure que vous mourrez dans le monde de Tsukiyomi ! " dit Itachi, montra Deidara et Kisame du doigt . (ya choisi les bones personnes celui là encore tiens ...)

"Bien-Bien sur qu'on ne dira rien !" dirent Deidara et Kisame ensemble . " Tout pour sauver notre peau et la réputation de l'Akatsuki !"

" Par l'occasion ... Itachi-san, puis-je vérifier mon horoscope ? "dit Kisame , détachant son regard d'Itachi et de la couverture du livre .

" Vas-y ..." dit Itachi , donnant à Kisame le magasine rose avec un un des basketteurs de Konoha (-a poil ndrl) dessus .

_Mon dieu ! Comment devenir féminin en une selmaine ! C'est débile ! _pensa Deidara en lisant le sommaire

" Donc , mon horoscope dit ' _Savourez cette journée , les petites victoires sont aussi belles que les grandes. '_

_"_Bien sur Kisame-san !"dit Deidara , essayant d'étirer un sourire

" Ok , allons y !" dit Kisame " ton horoscope dit ; _vie ta vie simplement , comme tout le monde avec toi ."_

" Hein ? Je ne comprends pas tout ..." Dit Deidara , un point d'interrogation au sommet du crane .

" Oh bien ...TUCOMPRENDRASUNJOUR ! (c'est fait expres , tinquiete ndrl)" Et ...quel est le TIEN , Itachi-Chan ? "

" Je ne sais pas . Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire cette page..." dit Itachi sérieusement , espérant que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient oublié l'incident survenuu quelques minutes plustot . Ce qui allait prendre des années .

" Attends ! Attends ! Je vais le lire !" dit Deidara , transformé en gamin de 5 ans .

" Hummmm..."(Itachi)

" Hehehe ... l'horoscope d'Itachi-san promet d'etre interressant " dit Kisame ; Il ne savait pas à quel point cela allait etre important .

Itachi lanca un de ses fameux regards à Kisame . Pd ou non, il restait effrayant.

_" Ne soyez pas effrayé _(please don't be afraid ...nanananaaaanan ...true colors ... hm .Pardon , reconcentration hnnnnnnnn ..ndrl) _de monter à tous qui vousetes vraiment ; C'est mieux que d'etre menteur."_

" WOW .cet horoscope de fortune de ton magazine de filles a raison Itachi-san ! " dit Kisame , tout content .

_Pas possible_ pensa Itachi.

" Itachi-san ya quelque chose qui va pas? "

" Rien ."

" Sur ? "

Oui . laissez moi seul " ( Waaa , il arrive à garder sa froideur ds un moment pareil . Superbe . ndrl)

" Awww, tinquiete Ita-chan ! Ton 'secret' est bien gardé avec nous !" dit Deidara , 'souriant' à Itachi.

" Oui , je sais . Si mon frere et tout ses copains l'apprenent ... je ne pourrais plus jamais me montrer en public !"dit Itachi

Il ne savait pas combien cela allait etre vrai ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie II : trop de pression ?

_-Konoha-_

_" Sasuke-kun !"_cria Sakura , s'appriochant de Sasuke etcommenca à le secouer. _" Ton-ton frere est là !"_

_" QUOI ?" _s'exclama le petit Uchiwa _" Je pensais qu'il n'oserait meme pas remettre les pieds ici !"_

Un grand homme marchait vers l'entrée de Konoha.

_"No-non, c'est pas possible ..." _dit Sasuke , se rapprochant de la figure. "_...A...Aniki ..."_

Sakura et d'autres villageois à coté de lui s'enfoncerent six pieds sous terre ...

_" MON DIEU ! ce n'est poas cet homme qui ...a tué son clan en une nuit ? "_

_" Yes ...t'as raison ! Mais regarde ! REGARDE LE ! On dirait un travesti !"_

_" Pere ... J'AI PEUR !" _dit un petit garcon.

_Uchiwa Itachi , le gars qui a tué tout mon clan ...mon grand frere ...celui qui m'a dit de le détester ...celui qui m'a transformé ...EST **GAY !**_ pensa Sasuke .

Itachi portait ses cheveux plus longs que d'habitude , il portait sa robe de l'Akarsuki jusqu'aux genoux , retenue par un ruban géant Et rose . Il laissa voir ses épaules blanches et denudées .

_" Hello , Sasuke ..."_di Itachi , prenant une voix suave . Ou essayant .

_" QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'ES FAIT ?" _demanda Sasuke , frappant son frere au visage . Itachi recu le coup mais ne dit rien .

" _Ne-Ne me touche pas ! Tu es une honte pour la famille ! Et dire que je bossais pour etre à ta hauteur , juste pour te VOIR EN GAY ?" _hurla Sasuke , dégouté .

"_Mais ...Sasuke ... je reste ton frere !" _dit Itachi , passant ses onglesroses dans sa chevelures noire et soyeuse .

Sasuke ne pouvait en supporter plus . Il vomit .

_"Sasuke-Kun !"_sakura s'assit à coté de lui et le releva .

Tsunade : " _Itachi ! Comment pouvez vous ? Je déteste dire ca mais ... QUITTEZ CE VILLAGE ET NE REVENZ JAMAIS ! Vous etes trop GAY pour nous tous !_

_Quoi ? Je suis gay ? je ne savais pas ! Pourquooooi ?pensa Itachi _

Un étrangebrouillard l'envellopa ; Le mot "**GAY" **fit de l'écho dans sa tete .

**" AAAAAAAAh !"**s'écria Itachi , sautant de deux metres dans son lit . " Ce cauchemar ...semblait si _réel !"_

_Il regarda l'horloge à coté de lui . Minuit. _

_-9.00 am , Akatsuki, salle à manger-_

Itachi s'assit molement , regardant sa tasse de Cadbury (chocolat chaud anglais , superbon mais n gros grain ndrl), kisame et Deidara entrerent derriere lui .

" Que sepasse-t-il avec Itachi-chan ? " dit Deidara en donnant un grandcoup dans les cotes de Kisame , lui arrachant un grand AWWWWWW !

" NE-REFAIS-PLUS-JAMAIS-CA ... Ma peau est sensible." dit Kisame , repoussant le coude de Deidara.

"Hmph , ne mement pas Kisa-chan ! Anyway, Ita-chan à la meme tete que si il avait vu un fantome !"

Silence

Itachi repris soudain ses sens . Il sortit du gaz (9h , c'est trop tot pour lui ... je ne vise personne , suivez mon regard 0-0 , ndrl)

" Oh ... C'estvous deux . " dit-il " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? "

"Ri-Rien ! on était... euh ... juste inquiet de savoir si tu te souvenais du petit _incident_ qui est arrivé hier !" dit kisame .

Itachi se releva subitement . (rien de tel qu'une bonne douche froide poursortir du gaz ... à essayer non ! ndrl)

" ..bien , puisque vous m'en parlez ...J'ai oublié . " dit Itachi, cachant son angoisse

" Sugoi ! Vraiment ? "demanda Deidara TRES suspicieusement (ca existe ca ? ndrl)

" Vous nevoulez pas me faire me répeter n'est-ce pas ?" dit Itachi, reveillant son sharingan

Itachi se détourna et but sa tasse de Cadbury avec le petit doigt en l'air , la finesse d'une _old english Lady_

" Gasp ! Itachi-san ! " s'exclama Kisame, pointant Itachi " Ne nous ditpas que ..."

Deidara couvrit en vitesse la bouche deson 'ami'

"_VEUX TU , JE REPETE, VEUX TU FINIR TUE PAR ZETSU ?" _murmura Deidara.

Kisame secoua la tete négativement .

" Je sors dans l'arrière-cour (ndrl : tu m'as fait ouvrir mon dico ...comment ca s'écrit ?)" dit Itachi , continuant à porter son expression tout à fait sérieuse.

Deidara et Kisame se regarderent avec peur.

" Kisame-san ...Itachi va vraiment dans l'ARRIERE COUR ?" dit Deidara , regardant Itachi ouvrir la porte.

" Je pense !Et je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va s'y passer !" dit Kisame

" Bien ...l'espionner un ptit peu ne nous fera pas de mal non ? " continua-t-il .

" Uhhh...y-yeah, Kisame-san ! Juste un peu !" dit Deidaraavec un clin d'oeil.

" Bien ! Alors allons-y !"

_- Akatsuki, cour intérieure-_

" Tralalalala" dit Itachi, sentant une fleur , un oiseau se perchant sur son épaule ( je commence à avoir mal aux cotes ! XD ndrl)

Deidara et Kisame l'observaient du toi .

" Ne me dit pas que je vois bien !" dit Deidara , fixant l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux , qui ne pouvait PAS etre Itachi !

" Je sais , je sais ... Il deviens plus gay qu'Iruka !" dit Kisame , l'observant au travers de jumelles

Maintenant , Itachi attirait les animaux de la cour .

" T'AS VU CA ? IL VIENS JUSTE DE CARRESSER UN LAPIN ! **GENTIMENT!"** dot Deidara, les yeux plus gros que devant sa colection de " Icha Icha paradise" " Il devient de pire en pire !"

Kisame retira ses yeux des jumelles .

"Tu sais ce que ca veux dire, Deidara... si on arrete pas Itachi-Sama de la transformation en Sexy-no-Jutsu, sa gay-ness sera permanente!" dit Kisame

" GASP ! Je ne laisserait pas Itachi-chan devenir GAY ! " dit Deidara , manquant de tomber du toit .

" Fais gaffe . Un faux mouvement et t'es mort . " dit Kisame en le retenant parsa cape . ( ya deux couillons en haut du toit , enmitoufflés dans des capes à nuages... mon dieu ... ndrl)

" Merci , kisame-san." dit Deidara , remontant sur le toit .

" Maintenant écoute ... j'ai une idée .."dit kisame et il lui exposa son plan .

_On confronte Itachi-sama et on lui dit de vivre sa vie plus 'cool'... Je veux dire que laisse la moitié du monde savoir que t'es gay n'est pas si mal , il ne me laissera pas faire ca et rentrera dans le 'droit chemin'_

" Je ne laisserai pas Itachi devenir Gay . " Kisame était tres content . Il s'en mordrait les doigts s'il savait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie III : Mission Impossible :

_-Akatsuki , chambre de Kisame-_

" Gosh Kisame-san ! C'est la premiere fois que je mets les pieds dans ta chambre !" dit Deidara

" Please Deidara ... FAIS ATTENTION !..cest poissons accrochés sur le mur n'ont pas de prix !" dit Kisame , surveillant chaque mouvements de Deidara.

" Ja sais ... Je suis juste ...bluffé par ta chambre !" Deidara quitta du regard la morue sechéeposées sur le lit de Kisame.

" Oi Deidara ! Je crois que nous devons discuter de _quelque chose _! " dit Kisame

" Oh , oui, j'avais completement oublié . " Dit Deidara , " Et ...donc ?"

" Nous devons parler à Itachi-sama avant qu'il ne devienne un Sexy-no-Jutsu , tu te souviens ? " dit Kisame

" Arrete de me rabacher ca ! Ma réponse est NON ! "dit Deidara , poussa la tete de requin empailée de la chaise.

" Aller ...je t'aiderais ! Tu ne le ferais meme pas pour une _grosse, délicieuce lollipop ? "_(ndrl : lollipop sorte de sucette en Angletterre , sucre d'orge pour nous , droit .) dit Kisame , trainant Deidara comme un gentil petit gamin de 5 ans . Qu'il était.

Deidara pris immédiatemment le Lollipop de Kisame et commenca à le sucer avidemment ... (ai rien dit !ndrl)

" Yes captain !" dit Deidara , vaincu (par une sucette ...)

" Awwww...je savais que camarcherait . Maintenant , va parler à Itachi-sama ! " dit Kisame

_- Dans un des halls de l'Akatsuki-_

" Euh ...Kisame ...c'est pas là la chambre d'Itachi des fois ? "dit Deidara, semblant inquiet mais lechant sa sucette.

" C'est ca mon petit subordonné !" dit Kisame , en boss de la mafyia

" Hmph , je ne suis pas ton subordonné ! Je suis un électron libre ! (cours de physique , dans le cahier d'anglais , apres la page "petits dessins " ndrl)" protesta Deidara

" Grouille toi Deidara ! cache toi ! " dit Kisame , poussant Deidara dans un coin sombre du hall .

Itachi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

_" Je suis sur que ces fautes de troubles ne sont pas loin "_ dit Itachi, scanna le hall de son regard de feu. "_Je vais me prendre un bon bain pour me calmer ..."_

Avec ca, il referma sa porte.

Deidara et Kisame se regarderent .

" Tu-tu pense qu'il nous as vu ? " dit Deidara " Il me tue !"

" Quand arreteras-tu d'etre un aussi grand trouillard Deid-san?_ " _" Regarde ! il a laisse sa porte ** entrouverte ! **"

_Entrouverte . C'est le début de notre fin ! Kisame , reste là ! _ pensa Deidara.

" Je pense que je vais etre un bon garcon et rester ici . " dit Deidara

" QUOI ? Et je pensais qu'on devait faire ca ensemble !" dit Kisame "Ok ! alerte moi juste si quelqu'un passe (ici sasori !) "

NDRL : Le cycle de l'eau repose sur 3 phénomènes : évaporation, précipitations , ruissellement. Et ces trous phénomènes sont d'un ennui mortel -ennuyeux comme la pluie .Clairement , rien n'est plus barbifiant que de liredeschoses brabifiantes , mais que vaut-il mieux , bailler ou mourir à grand coup d'une crise cardiaque ? Piquer du nez sur son ordi ou se décrocher la machoire au risque d'abimer le préceux parquet ou sa superbe ciolection de dents en or ?

Le cycle de l'eau est peut-etre d'un ennui à mourir mais L'histoire qui suit maintenant est à mourir de rire tout court .En conséquence, vous ferieez mieuxd'ouvrir une superbe encyclopédie en 14 volumes sur le cycle de l'eau plutot que de vous abimer les yeux et la machoire à lire ce qui va suivre . Il y eu soudain un _clang-dang _, signe que quelqu'un (ici Kisame) pousssa un porte rouillée mais je suis sur que vus avez fait votre choix de lecture ...

Le cycle de l'eau repose sur trois phénomènes : évaporation , précipitations, ruissellement . L'évaporation, et ron et ron, premier de ces trois phénomènes, est le terme consacré por désigner le processus par lequel l'eau se change en vapeur , laquelle vapeur finit par former des nuages. Les nuages peuvent etre identifiés selon leurs aspects et s'observent généralement par temps nuageux- jour nuageux ou nuit nuageuse - à l'occasion duquel ils forment un ciel nuageux . Le terme désignant le processus par lequel se forment les nuages - à partir de l'eau laquelle se changze en vapeur et s'assemble en formations , plus communément appelées nuages et évaporation , vocable formé à partir du mo "vapeur". Et cette évaportation est le premier des phénomènes constituant le cycle del'eau etparions qu'à présent , vous dormez comme un lour et ne risquez donc plus d'etre affligé par l'affligeant récit qui va suivre ...Non ?Les précipitations , qui composent collectivement le second phénomène , correspondent au processus par le quel la vapeur se change en eau et retombe sous forme de pluie , telle que l'on peut l'oibserver par temps pluvieux , du moins si on met le ne dehors , à Toul de préférence . L'eau qui tobe du ciel est désignée par "pluie" laquelle est le résultat du processus appelé "précipitations atmosphériques ." lequel constitue l'un des trois phénomènes formant le cycle del'eau . et à ce stade , vous etes TOUS profondément endormis et ne risquez ABSOLUMENT PAS (chhhhhhut !) d'etre choqué par ce qui suis ... _GASP ! Qu'est devenu Itachi ? REGARDEZ ! une robe de chambre rose , du vernis à ongles _ (et meme pas violet mais ROSE !)_, une gigantesque pile de "Total Girl magazine , un fer à lisser , une QUOI ? une pince à épiler ! _ pensa Kisame, la tete lui tournant

Et ce n'était pas le pire ... il était vraiment arrivé au mauvaois moment ... Voir une trentaine de lignes plus haut ...

_SAINTE MERE DES REQUINS PANES ! Les lecteurs vont penser que je suis GAY aussi parceque je suis enté dans sa chambre quand il prenais un BAIN ! _pensa Kisame , pensant repartir à toutes jambes mais son pied heurta quelque chose . Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était (et apres avoir enqueté un peu dessus , je peux vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'une superbe palette de fard à paupiere ! ndrl)

" Qui est là ? " demanda Itachi , sentant que quelqu'un avait infiltré sa chambre. ( et oui, etre gay n'avait pas altéré ses facultés tout de meme !ndrl)

Kisame ne pouvait rien dire et encore moins s'enfuir , il imaginait déjà le Sharingan en action .

" Ahhhh I-Itachi-san ! Je dois ...te demander quelque chose d'important . " dit Kisame , mentant comme un arracheur de dents .

"bien , grouille toi et parles . " dit Itachi impatient " J'ai pas toute ma nuit . "

" Errr , Sasori-San se demandait quand serait la ...prochaine mission" dit Kisame , esayant d'etre convaincant . Avec un détendeur du Sharingan (et en plus celui là) c'était quasi-impossible. " Et ... je pensais que tu saurais. "

" Dit à Sasori que je ne sais pas ...et que je n'en suis jamais informé. " dit Itachi, laissant l'eau chaude couler contre son corps (-- ' ndrl)

Les yeux de Kisame commencaient à se diriger vers la sortie .

_Si je reste encore ici , je vais devenir les prochain Sexy no Jutsu model !_

" Kisame . " dit Itachi (il le fait expres ...ndrl) " Si ca ne te dérange pas , voudais tu bien me passer le stick de deodorant ?"

Entendant ca , Kisame fondit 100 pieds sous terre .

_Itachi-san ...utilisant du deodorant ... C'est pire qu'absurde ! Les femmes oui ...MAIS LES HOMMES ?_

" Errr , ou-où est-il Itachi-san ?" demanda Kisame , tournant , de nouveau , vers le violet.

" Ici. Au dessus de la commode. " dit Itachi , à fond avec son eau chaude.

_Il-Il y a tellement de bouteilles et de cosmetiques ici ! Comment suis-je supposé lui trouver son ...déodorant ? Ca ressemble quoi ? ( le bon vieux macho ...ndrl)_pensa Kisame , prenant une bouteille de plastique au hasard .

- Uh Oh ... Je crois que Kisame c'est planté de bouteile. -

" Voila, Itachi-san !" dit Kisame , tendant la bouteille vers Itachi.

Itachi pris la bouteille.

" T'as trouvé la bonne , bravo Kisame , je le cherche depuis une éternité ! " dit Itachi, éteignant l'eau et commencant à se passer le "deodorant" sur ses dessous-de-bras ... Kisame s'enfuit en courant . S'en était trop pour lui.

- Aller , je peux te le dire , c'était pas du deo mais du cirage à chaussures noir ... -

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH !"** Itachi laissa échapper un cri à faire trembler les murs du QG quand il remarqua soudainement que ses dessous de bras étaient ... noirs .

_- LOIN de la chambre d'Itachi -_

Les deux complices -Deidara et Kisame- commencerent à courir pour sauver leurs carcasses.

_- Chambre d'Itachi -_

" KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie IV : Mission Impossible 2 ; le retour !

_- Dans un petit espace confiné et sombre , sous la cage d'escaliers -_

" Vous deux n'etes que des bons à rien ! " dit Sasori, planté devant Deidaraet Kisame , terrés sous une couverture sombre qui se révela etre la cape de Kisame par la suite. " J'aimerais pas voir ca quand Itachi vous trouveras , il vous piste depuis deux jours maintenant !"

" M-Mais Sasori-kun !" Dit Deidara , trelblant comme une feuile "On prend juste les précausions necessaies !"

" Deidara à raison ! Sasori-San , on fait ca JUSTEMENT parcequ'il nous cherche ! Il en a buté pour moins qque ca !"

" Bien , je pense qu'il faut le laisser se lasser " dit Sasori " Vous avez pas essayé de vous faire pardonner ? des fleurs ? "

_" ..." pas de réponse . Sasori ne savait pas . _

_- Chambre d'Itachi-_

Itachi avait fini par les retrouver et leur doner la correction qu'ils méritaient , sous le regard de Sasori pour éviter qu'il neles tue , accidentellement . Les nouvelles recrues étaient rares . Les doigts de Kisame s'ornaient chacun d'un joli platre et l'oeil de Deidara tournait au noir .

" DEIDARA ET KISAME ! REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAITS A MES blancs et soyeux et lisses DESSOUS DE BRAS ! Un de ces jours ..."

Deidara et Kisame s'enfuirent .

_- Chambre de Kisame -_

" Kisame-san , quel est le plan B ? " Demanda Deidara , un glacon appuyé sur l'oeil gauche, assis sur le lit de Kisame entre deux aretes de poisson.

" Je ne sais pas ... je nesais meme pas s'il y aura un plan B ..." dit Kisame , soupirant et regardant ses doigts qui commencaient tout juste à dégonfler.

" Ne me ment pas , t'as toujours un plan B kisame-san ..." dit Deidara , donnant un coup de coude à Kisame

" Ok , j'en ai un MAIS JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS ME FRAPPER ICI !" hurla Kisame . Il était censé etre un tueur d'élite .Censé. " En premier , allons voir ce qu'il à l'intention de faire maintenant ."

" Ok !" dit Deidara , se remettant sur pieds en un bond (il était tres souple ...ndrl) " Oh ca va etre marrant ! C'est moi qui espionne !"

" Stp Deidara , pas maintenant ." dit Kisame , lui re-tendant un glacon .

Deidaraet Kisame entendirent soudain une voix hors de la chambre .

" ...Sasori ..." disait Itachi " Je pars pour un moment vers Konoha , j'ai des trucs à aller acheter "

" Quoi ? Mais le boss peut appeler d'un moment à un autre ! " dit Sasori , inquiet. " Et ...TU NE PRENDS PAS KISAME ?"

Itachi grogna . Tres féminin tout ca non !

" PAS QUESTION D'EMMENER CE TROUBLE-FETE " dit Itachi, ses yeux commencant à lancer des flammes . " Il fait trop de Degats comme son suibordonné , Deidara.

_QUAND DEIDARA EST-IL DEVENU LES SUBORDONNE DE KISAME ? _pensa Sasori , flairant le mauvais coup.

" Ahem ...je vois . " dit Sasori qui ne voyait absolument pas . " Bon, je dirais au boss que tu chassesle ptit chaperon rouge."

" Ok, si tu veux." dit Itachi, la main sur la porte " et stp ... surveille Kisame et Deidara, assures toi qu'il restent là . " Personne au monde ne se serait donné le droit de donner des ordres à Sasori . Sauf si la personne en question porte des yeux de feu , une voix de velours et des techniques terrifiantes .

_- Chambre de Kisame-_

" Tu-tu as entendu ce qu'Itachi à dit ? " dit Kisame , un sourire en coin " Il a demandé à Sasori de _nous surveiller !"_

" Hey. C'est pas grave Kisame-kun. On va continuer à espionner Itachi , pas de probleme là dessus ! "

" Oh que oui ! On ne va pas laisser qui que ce soit découvrir qu'Itachi est PD !"

_- Devant l'Akatsuki -_

"DEIDARA !" hurla Kisame " QUELLE SORTE DE "MOYEN DE TRANSPORT" NOUS AS TU TROUVE ?" dit Kisame , pointant du doigts un vieux wagon motorisé.

" Bien ...Desolé Kisame , c'est le meilleur que j'ai pu trouver !" dit Deudara " Et c'est mieux que rien non ?"

" Grands dieux ... si je rencontre cet auteure ..." (c'est moua ndrl) dit Kisame

Deidara et Kisame entrerent _prudemment _ dans le wagon.

" Je me sent comme une sardiner dans sa boite" dit Kisame , tres à l'étroit .

" Awww... arrete de te plaindre !" dit Deidara , frappant Kisame -sur le front cette fois- " on pourra espionner itachi avec ca !"

" Et...t'en es sur ? " dit Kisame , croisant les bras et regardant Deidara " Si Itachi nous vois , là, il nous tueras , Sasori ne sera pas là pour l'en empecher . Il se serviras de mon Samehada , j'en suis sur. "

" Tinquiete ...il sera trop occipé par ses dessous de bras pour nous voir . " répliqua Deidara.

" Ok ..." dit Kisame , vaincu ," Fais bouger ce wagon alors !"

Deidara concentra du chakkra dans sa paume ...mais accidentellement , en concentra beaucoup trop ...et donc le wagon s'élanca à toute vitesse vers Konoha, tel une fusée .

" DEIIIIDAAAARAAAA ! " hurla Kisame " REGAAARDE CA QUE T'AAAAS FAIIT !"

Le wagon dépassa Konoha ...et alla finir sacourse dans un arbre . Ca aurait pu etre une facon con de tuer Kisame mais ...c'est plus sympa sur Itachi donc ...tous deux s'en sortirent idemnes.

" Deidara ...la prochaine foius , rappele moi de ne pas te faire confiance... " dit Kisame , retira les bouts de bois coincés entre ses dents.

" hehe ...Désolé Kisame-san ! " dit Deidara, innocent . " Maintenant réfléchissons ... je suis sur qu'Itachi a un rendez vous galant ...puis-je dire ...avec son frere ? "

" AH NON ! CA CA SERAIT LE COMBLE !" dit Kisame " alons le retrouver avant que ca dégénere."

_- Magasin de Cosmétiques , Konoha -_

" Humm... quel choix ..." dit Itachi, attentif aux rouges à levres, makes ups, eyeliners ect ... " Hum...lequel deceux ci m'irait le mieux ? MAIS , plus important , je dois trouver une solution pour effacer cette immense tache noire sous mes dessous de bras !" Tout le monde le regarda . Une vieille mamie essayant des gloss eu l'air surprise .

Une vendeuse s'approcha de l'Uchiwa.

" Bonjor Mr ! Bienvenue à Konoha Cosmetiques ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? " _Oh mon dieu ! Serait-il ...Gay ? et ...de l'Akatsuki ? _

" Euh...oui . Je recherche ...une solution qui pourrait enlever le noir sous un dessous de bras . " dit Itachi, sans hésitation.

" Ah . Je vois . Eh bien , essayez donc ce BLACK-REMOVE lotion ! " dit la vendeuse , terrifiée .

"...je pense que ca ira. " dit Itachi, examinant la bouteille ; " combien ?"

" 70 yens " dit la vendeuse (ca j'ai trouvé sur un site , c'est meme pas du pif !ndrl)

Itachi lui tendit 70 yens .

_- Emplacement de Deidara et Kisame -_

" Tu sais ... si Itachi continue à essayer d'enlever le noir ...je te met ma main à couper qu'il est au magasin de cosmétiques . " La petite mamie ayant vu Itachi, remarque les deuxs Akatsuki-iens et s'enfuit en hurlant .

" Oui, tu marques un point !"

Itachi tourna soudainement au meme coin qu'eux .

" De-Deidara , dis-dis moi que je n'ai rien vu ..." dit Kisame , petrifié .

" Euh ...si je crois que ...ca va etre pour nous cette fois "

Itachi les regarda soudainement avec le sharingan version JE-VAIS-VOUS-BUUUUUTER !

" Que faites VOUS ici ? " dit Itachi, se contenant . Pas de reglement de comptes en plein centre de Konoha.

"R-Rien Itachi-chan " dit Deidara , faisant un pas en arriere " Err, on faisait juste un tour de Konoha . C'est ca , un tour de Konoha , n'est-ce pas Kisame ? "

Kisame ne put répondre , absorbé par les yeux de l'Uchiwa . Ces yeux ...

" Vous ...ne devriez pas etre au QG ? Et ...plus important encore ... AVEZ VOUS DIVULGUE LE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUOI ?" dit Itachi, aussi rouge que ses yeux . Ca devait faire bizarre ...

" Non, non . JAMAIS , Itachi-sama !" dit Kisame " On ..on a rien fait . "

" BIEN . Maintenant , vous m'excuserez , je rentre au QG , j'ai des choses IMPORTANTES A FAIRE ! Et ...je vous y attendrais , croyez le bien ..." Sur ces mots , il disparut dans un flash.

" Waaa...j'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'on avait fait !On ne va paslaissez le monde entier savoir QU'ITACHI UCHIWA EST PD non!

" C'estsur , ca amenerait un lot de probleme ...opense à son fan-club ! Et pense à Sasuke ! Et surtout à nous ..." dit Kisame en un frisson . " On continue . "

_- Chambre d'Itachi -_

" Ceci DOIT marcher sur moi !" dit Itachi, retirant le bouchon et commencant à se passer le gel sousses essous de bras , encores noirs.

Itachi se sentit soudain VRAIMENT VRAIMENT mal .

"**AAAAH ! beep'TAIN !" **hurla Itachi . " Maintenant ...mes dessous de bras sont NOIRS ...et completement recouverts par une EPAISSE FOURURE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA ?" Alors , recalculons ; meurtres en tous genres, vols ET viols , tortures ...je continue ?

Itachi n'eu pas la force de se regarder dans le miroir .

" Si ca a _quoi que ce soit _à voir avec mon horoscope de ce mois ...j'ai plus qu'à me suicider demain ! Soit je meurt , soit j'annonce au monde entier que je suis GAY !" Et c'était un choix cornélien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie V : Juste un reve ? Non ...un cauchemar ...

_- Chambre d'Itachi -_

_Mon dieu ... Je sais que c'eest juste un reve ... Itachi ...calme toi..._pensa Itachi

" Ces dessous de bras monstrueux DOIVENT disparaitre ! " dit Itachi, arpentant sa chambre d'un regard non sharingané pour une fois . " AHAH ! JE L'AI !"

_- Chambre de Kisame-_

Deidara venait juste de rentrer de mission , il venait tout juste de capturer au péril de sa vie un jeune ninja nommé Gaara à l'aide d'une technique toute nouvelle nommée " kibaku nendo " par ses soins (et c'est véridique ! Oui oui, je m'informe ma chere ! ndrl) Là, il se soignais ses blesures .

" Kisame , ce ninja était une vraie teigne ! regarde cequ'il m'a fait ! " dit Deidara . Kisame osverva lacape de DEidara tachée de sang et ses mains toutes tranchées . Il l'aida à retirer sa paire de gants. Soudain, il entendirent Itachi " AHAHAH ! JE L'AI !"

Donc , Deidara était en mission , se battant comme un dingue pour capturer le sablonneux pendant que Mr Itachi s'ocupait de ses dessous de bras . Hum Hum ...

" Je ne comprends pas Kisame ! peut-etre qu'Itachi-chan est un malade mental ou quelque chose dans le genre !"

" Ne fais pas de conclusions hatives ! Peut-etre que c'est un rescapé d'asile ! On ne sais rien sur lui si ce n'est qu'il peut pas blairer son frangin ..." Il essayait de ne pas hurler de rire er se mordait la levre .

Quelqu'un tambourrina à la porte .

" Aww , qui cela peut-il etre ? " demanda Deidara , innocent .

- Qui suspecte tu ? Moi aussi ... -

Itachi rentra dans la chambre de Kisame et s'écroula à terre , écrasant une morue sechée .

" ACK ! ITACHI-SAMA !" s'écria Kisame , regardant Itachi tombé à terre.

Itachi se remit bien vite sur pieds .

" KISAME ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ca mais ... TU DOIS M'AIDER ! " dit Itachi, aggripant le col de Kisame , ses yeux dépourvus de tout sharingan mais emplis de terreur . Une premiere .

" Qu-Qu-QUOI? Peut-etre que tu devrais demander à Sasori-san en fait non ? "dit Kisame , tombant de haut. Poutant , il était bien plus grand qu'Itachi . ( au moins 20cm ! je suis bien informée maintenant ... ndrl)

" Kisame-kun ...Je pense que tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dis ..." dit Deidara, enlevant le reste de sable sous ses ongles que Gaara lui avait envoyé . " Tu ne voudrais pas perdre la vie aujourd'hui ?"

" Oh ...Bien .." dit Kisame " Errrr..itachi-san ..tu voudrais pas me lacher stp ?"

Itachi lacha Kisame sur le sol .

" Maintenant , écoutez moi . JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI J'AI CETTE MALCHANCE MAIS DES PROBLEMMES M'ATTAQUENT DEPUIS CE MATIN ... mais je pense que tu peux m'aider à résoudre UN probleme " dit Itachi, ses yeux tournant de nouveau vers le rouge . Tiens , ca faisait longtemps.

" Qu-Quoi Itachi-san ? " demanda Kisame , toujours allongé à terre , bloqué par la botte d'Itachi le maintenant à terre . (ouje ne sais quoi d'autre ...)_IL VA ME TUER ICI ! DANS MA CHAMBRE !_ _ADIEU MONDE CRUEL ..._

" JE VEUX QUE TU M'ARRACHE CES HORRIBLES POILS SUR MES DESSOUS DE BRAS AVEC TON SAMEHADA ! " dit Itachi ,

Donc je vous rappele déjà qui parle ... voila :

_Maintenant je peux continuer ... tiens ! un quadro !_

" QUOI ?" demanderent en meme temps Deidara et Kisame . _CA Y EST ! C'EST LE DEBUT DU PREMIER STAGE DE MA LENTE ET HORRIBLE MORT ! _pensa Kisame . Deidara était mort de rier . En lui-meme seulement . Et moi, pas qu'en moi meme .

"B-B-Bien ... je vais voir ce que je peux faire Itachi-san ! Je-Je suis sur que retirer ses _poils _ne va pasetre un probleme !" Kisame semblait terrorisé ; Il était toujours allongé sous la botte d'Itachi.

" Bien ! Maintenant , au boulot ! " ordonna Itachi , révelant ses ...dessous de bras .

_Ewwwwwww ... _pensa Deidara , s'éttouffant à moitié en elevantles sang seché sur ses bras. ( et moi avec mon quadro ...non, je n'ai pas zigouillé Gaara moi !ndrl)

Kisame tira son Samehada de son dos .

" ok ..ALLONS Y ! " dit Kisame . Un craquement sec se fit entendre .

Itachi, Kisame et Deidara s'écrirent tous en coeur . (les choristes , le retour.)

" QUOI ? J'Y CROIS PAS ! " hurla Kisame . " Mon samehada était censé arracher TOUT !"

Deidara ne pouvait plus se retenir et éclata de rire . Regard menacant d'Itachi et de Kisame . Il se tut immédiatement .

" AAAAH ! CA NE TOMBERAS PAS ! " dit Itachi, essayant de s'en occuper lui meme.

Bien vite , les larmes lui vient aux yeux . De douleur , je précise .

" Vite ! Vas-chercher Sasori-kun !" dit Deidara à Kisame.

" J'y cours ! "dit Kisame , replacant son Samehada .

Il quitta la chambre.

" Okay , si Sasori ne peux rien pour moi, je vais faire un SUICIDE !" dit Itachi, hors de lui ;

" Non , Itachi-san ! " dit Deidara , cherchant les mots pour le faire taire .

" JE DOIS ! Je ne peux pas dire au monde entier que jer suis GAY ! Si ILS l'apprenent , je me transforme en viande froide . Et vous avec." Il avait beau etre poilu , sa ne l'empechait pas de rester Itachi .

Sasori et Kisame entrerent .

" OMD ! Itachi ! " hurla Sasori , " Tes dessous de bras sont un bras DESASTRE !"" Tu es mon dernier espoir Sasori. Tudois utiliser tes poupées pour me sortir de là ." dit Itachi .

" Okay , ca nesera pas long ! " dit Sasori , encore sous le choc . Il tranfera du chakkra dans ses paumes puis l'encvoya vers une de ses poupées . Celle ci commenca à attaquer les dessous de bras d'Itachi. Des qu'il s'en approchat , la poupée explosa .

" MA POUPEE ! " hurla Sasori , rassemblant des bouts de corps eparpills dans la chambre .

" MA CHAMBRE !" Hurla Kisame .

" Ca ne marche pas ! " dit Itachi " Si-Si je continue à garder le secret , ca va empirer."

" Quel ...secret ? " demanda Sasori , presque aussi suspicieux que l'Uchiwa.

" Errr , RIEN SASORI -KUN !" s'empressa de mentir Deidara .

" Rappelez vous ...les secrets persistent jamais longtemps .." Dit Sasori . Sur ce ,il quitta la piece , portant ses bouts de poupée derriere lui .

" SI CA CONTINUE JE VAIS ..." dit Itachi.

Il quitta la chambre.

"MA CHAMBRE !" ré-cria Kisame qui en était encore là dans la discussion .

" Awww, c'est pas grave Kisame-san ! Tu pourra dormir avec Zetsu-sama ! " Innocent Deidara ...

" QUOI ? où tu veux sauf avec Zetsu !"

" Je plaisantait Kisame-kun ! Tu pourra dormir ..avec moi cette nuit ! " Dit Deidara ... jamais à court de bonnes idées !

" Et on pourra faire une bataille de morues ? " s'exclama Kisame . Ala tete de Deidara , je dirais que ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé ...

" Phew... Merci beaucoup Deidara . Tu sais combien ca compte pour moi ..." dit KIsame , toujours rien compris ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie VI : Un oeil sur Itachi : 

_- La nuit , chambre de Deidara -_

Kisame avait fini par comprendre que la nuit n'allait pas se passer en bataille de morue et Deidara et lui passerent le plus clair de leur temps dzns le lit de DEidara , assez grand pour contenir un homm-requin et un autre avec des bouches sur les mains (oui, j'ai découvert ca ...étrange ...faudra que tu m'éclaires là dessus ...ndrl)

Milieu de la nuit , aucun des deux ne dors . Moment de tranquillité .

" Kisame ?

-hum ?

- Tu crois qu'y fais quoi Itachi-kun ?

- Je sais pas ..

-On lui dit de nous rejoindre ? "

NDRL : **CE N'EST PAS UN ITACHI X KISAME X DEIDARA !**

Deidara se prit un grand coup de dents .

" Ne-ne me dit pas que-que t'as des sentiments pour Itachi-san ?" demanda kIsame . " ca ..ca serait ...DINGUE !"

" NON ! Je suis strict sur ce point " Ne leur rappelons pas la situation .

Un grand cri se fit entendre .

" Gasp ! C'était ...ITACHI-CHAN ?" Kisame et Deidara se rhabbillerent en vitesse et filent dans la chambre d'Itachi.

_-Chambre d'Itachi , petit matin-_

" JE NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER CA EN PLUS ! " cria Itachi, . " Cela me tue !"

Itachi se détourna vers Kisame et Deidara qui en crierent de surprise . Il avait les yeux ...noirs . Comme ceux de Gaara , le cadavre dormant désormais dans la chambre de Sasori . Kisame et Deidara savait qu'Itachi se shootait la nuit , c'était normal , mais ...jamais à ce point là !

" Je DOIS mettre une fin à ca ." Et ils remarquerent qu'il parlait de ses sourcils qui étaient devenus aussi noirs que le tour de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas un effet secondaire du rochefort .

Il prit son couteau de poche etcommenca à couper.

-coupe -

Rien ne tomba . Les sourcils étaients toujours là .

-coupe -

Le nez de L'uchiwa devient rouge

-coupe-

Ses yeux également , le sharingan s'arreta . Rien ne tombait .

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGH !"**

"Est-ce que tout ca est le résultat de mon horoscope ?

_flashback ..._

_**" Ne soyez pas effrayé de montrer à tout lemonde qu vous etes vraiment .il est meilleur d'etre honete que d'etre un menteur ..."**_

" Non, c'est imposible . Si cela à un seul rapport avec kisame et Deidara ..." il frissona , ses sourcils toujours trop épais , se rapporochant bizarrement de ceux de Lee.

_- Matin , Salle à manger du QG -_

Deidara et Kisame somnolaient presque devant leur tasses de thé .

" Chui crevé .."dit Deidara " On a pas asez dormi cette nuit ..."

" Yeah ..." dit Kisame , affalé sur sa table .

Itachi entra .

Ils se redresserent immédiatement , essayant de ne pas regarder les sourcils d'Itachi .

" Ohayou Itachi-chan !" dit Deidara

" Bonjour . " dit Itachi, une expression ...tres expressive sur le visage .

" Errr ... Itachi-san ... " dit Kisame . Itachi ne savait pas qu'il avait été espionné la nuit derniere . " Qu'est-il arrivé à tes sourcils ? "

" NE DEMANDE PAS ." dit Itachi , fixant Kisame .

L'uchiwa s'était collé des morceaux de cire chaude sur les sourcils . Il pensait avoir trouvé la solution .

Deidara regarda Iachi . Soudain, une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tete . (coment je le sais ? Mais je sais tout ici voyons , là c'estmon terrain de jeu ...nyark nyark ...J'avais jamais encore essayé sur deidara mais , c'est sympa !

Là c'est un truc récuperé de l'anglais sur un bon vieux site de poemes . En anglais, ca rime .)

_**" Tu peux me trater de tous les noms , **_

_**Mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton amour ,**_

_**Tu peux me dire que j'ai de l'espoir , **_

_**Mais je sais que j'en ai . **_

_**Tu peux me traiter de bizarre , mais qui est normal ? **_

_**Dit moi ce que je dois faire, **_

_**Pour te prouver que je suis le seul pour toi ..."**_

" Deidara ? Ca va ? t'es tout pale? " dit Kisame , passant sa main devant les yeux de Deidara.

"Ou-Oui ca va Kisame-san ! " dit Deidara , retrouvant ses esprits .

" Bien , si vous projetez de nouveaux plans foireux vous deux ... j'enverrais votre tete loin d'ici ." Et sur es paroles réconfortantes, Itachi Uchiwa , ses sourcils brousaileux et ses dessoius de bras et fourures sortirent prendre l'air.

_GASP ! Ne me dites pas que je suis en train de tomber pour Itachi ? Frappez l'auteur ! _pensa Deidara .

NDRL: Bon, les sentiments de Deidara sont mon nouveau terrain de jeux , je laisse Itachi un moment ...accroche toi , le pire est encore à venir !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie VII : Mission POSSIBLE et secrets divulgués :

_- Sur le toit du QG de l'Akatsuki-_

" Ki-Kisame-san ..." dit Deidara " Je ne comprends pas POURQUOI on doit faire un nouveau plan sur le sommet du toit !"

" OMD , ne me dit pas que t'as le vertige ! " dit Kisame , maintenant Deidara en place par le bras. " On est bien sur le sommet du toit non ? Ca nous donne l'inspiration ..."

" Nooon ! Laisse moi descendre ! laisse moi descendre ! " essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Kisame.

" Ecoute Deidara ! Je vais te forcer à réaliser ce plan C, que tu le veuille ou non . (ne connaissant pas l'age de DEidara , je ne sais pas s'il écoute plus vieux que lui , kisame a 30 ans ) Ca va etre facile tu verras !"

Deidara ne répondit rien .

" Awwww...bien ." dit Deidara.

" Bon gars ! " dit Kisame , avec un grand sourire étalé sur le visage . " Maintenant voila le plan ."

Il le souffla à l'oreille de Deidara . Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit , je connait juste le scénario.

" JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS CA ! " s'écria Deidara au risque de tomber de plus de 8metres de haut.

" Aller ...ca sera pas dur ... "dit Kisame "Tu vas juste devoir aler parler à Aburame !" (ai fait des recherches sur lui et ... bon, il m'a l'air assez approprié , il a une bonne tronche je trouve ...sa fatigue d'écrire un fanfic !)

" Mais il est ...EFFFRAYANT ! " dit Deidara , réellement effrayé . " Pourquoi TU n'y va pas ? "

" On y va tous les deux si tu veux ! " dit Kisame , empoignant dEidara par le col et sautant du haut du toit ...

" KISAAAAAMEEEE !"

_-En dehors de Konoha -_

Deidara et Kisame apparurent de derriere un arbre , là ou se tenait Aburame Shino.

Celui-ci , un ty peu flippé qd meme , lanca un kunai dans leur direction.

Mais il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire.

" Ecoute , on est là pour négocier ..." tenta Kisame

" Je ne négocie pas avec les membres de l'Akatsuki " (Deidara soupira ...pourquoi étaient-ils toujoyrs rejetés ? ) Si j'étais vous , je me trouverais un autre pigeon."

" Non non non ! Stp, écoute nous Aburame !" dit Deidara. " On ne te fera rien de mal ! juré !"

" Hummm...Pourquoi pas ...mais ...je veux connaitre vos motivations .

" Eh bien ...c'est juste pour un petit peu d'espionnage ... On voudrais t'empunter un de tes insectes caméras ."

Shino soupira .

"Bien . De toute facon, vous m'en prendrez par la force ou la raison donc ...prenez autant de cameras que vous voulez." donnant un petit peu trop de pouvoirs aux deux complices , il leur envoya une pleine volée d'insectes cameras .

" On en veux seulement 10 ." dit Kisame.

" Je vois ." dit Aburame , faisant sortir dix insectes de dessous sa peau.

Deidara était dégouté.

" Mais c'est la seule et derniere fois que je vous rend un service."

Sur ce , il quitta l'endroit.

"Tadam !On les a eu Kisame-san ! "Deidara était content .

" Bon ...Maintenant , retour au QG et verifions si Itachi est là." dit Kisame , attrapant Deidara par le col.

_- Hall de l'Akatsuki -_

" Bon , sois TRES CALME Deidara , on est sur une mission tres dangereuse. " dit Kisame , vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. " Itachi est dans sa chambre , bouge !"

" Ayaye ...ca va mal tourner Kisame.." dit Deidara . Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison. " Itachi !" appela Sasori " C'est ton tour, notre prisonnier t'attends !" Le prisonnier en question était Gaara .

Depuis maintenant 3 jours , il sefaisait torturer pas Sasori et Itachi , sans raison apparente et ressemblais déjà a son cadavre.

Kisame profita du départ d'Itachi pour se faufiler dans sa chambre.

" Kisame , regarde ! un bon emplacement !" Deidara désignait la bague de l'Akatsuki d'Itachi . Kisame y glissa 3 insectes

" VOILA ." dit Kisame , replacant la bague." Ils nous dirons tout demain ..."

" Kisame , t'es si HORRIBLE ..."

Et ils sortirent .

On vous l'a surement déjà dit , il faut apprendre à choisir ses lectures . Mal les choisir peut nuire gravement à la sante . Un exemple . Vous vous baladez en montagne et , tout en marchant , vous lisez les oeuvres compketes de victor Hugo au lieu le lire le panneau ; ATTENTION RAVIN .

Vouis n'irez pas au bout de cette lecture . Vous n'avez pas fait le bon choix . Autre exemple . Vous préparez de la pate à crepe mais au lieu d'un bon manuel de cuisine vous lisez " le platre en dix lecons ." . Vos crepes risquent d'etre un petit peu lourdes . Vous n'avez pas fait le bon choix de lecture .

Dernier exemple, Vous etes en train de lire ce texte et les surprises qui vont suivre à ce long passage vous réussir à vous fauire vous décrochez la machoire de stupeur. Vous auriez mieux fait d'ouvrir un autre fichier intitulé "la vie des angoustes en eau douce " ou encore " les barbapapas en vacances "

Si, malgré cette mise en garde, vous vous entetez à lire ce qui va suivre , ce que vont découvrirles insectes-cameras pretés par Aburame, vous allez cauchemarder toute la nuit et demain vous vous réveillerez avec des yeux de calamars bouilli . Dans une bonne lecture , on peut trouver des mots tels que "vances" "ski" "amis" "bonbons " , "arc-en ciel" ou encore "le chatiment destiné à l'auteur de ce texte par la bezienoise s'est revelé nul" mais ici rien de tout cela et , au lieu de mots plaisants , vous risquez forts de vous retrouver nez à nez avec des personnages terrfiants tels qu'un serpent à grande langue , un accolye à grosses lunettes , un petit chien sans défenses et une fille manquée aux sentiments pas tres catholiques ...Vous n'avez pasfait le bon choix de lecture et je m'en vois désolée d'avance .Adieu monde cruel.

_- Chambre d'itachi -_

" Aaaah , que c'est bon de prendre un bon bain chaud ..." dit Itachi, remettant sa cape de l'Akarsuki sur ses épaules . La torture de gaara s'était déroulée sans probleme , le jeune garcon ne réagissait presque plus et son habbituelle expression de hargne s'était transformée en mimique fatiguée . Mais le démon ner s'était pas encore manifesté .

" Mais je continue d'avoir des dessous de bras en fourure et des sourcils à la gai !"

Il soupira bruyament . Derniere chance pour toi de cliquer sur "close" pour éviter toute pulsions meurtriere . Non ? tu l'auras voulu !

Donc il soupira bruyamment et s'assit face à sa coiffeuse . et se regarda dans le miroir , le noir de ses yeux se refletant à l'infini .Il n'avait pas besoin de sharingan pour lire en lui-meme

" Je continue d'avoir ces pensées GAY ...ces pensées qui font que j'ai envie de partager ma couche avecv un autre homme . (kisame ne comptais pas , c'était un esclave !)NON .** JE DOIS RESISTER A LA TENTATION !"** dit Itachi, tournant dans le dramatique.

- Pauvre Itachi , il ne savait pas que les petits insectes dans sa bague de l'Akatsuki

se souvenaient de tout ce qu'il disait !

Il recommenca pour la cinquantieme fois à s'épiler les sourcils à l'aide de cire chaude.

Donc je te rappeler de qui je parle ...essaye d'imaginer la scene ...

Mais lessourcils tenaient toujours bons et Itachi était désormais pratiquement sur que l'horoscope y était pour quelque chose.

" Comment ...puis-je... dire ...à **Orochimaru** que je l'aime ? " s'écria Itachi avec une expression tout à fait féminine ( j'ai l'imagination qu tourne à pleins régime ! beurrk...)

" Encore ces pensées gay ! je dois redevenir droit !"

Et omme s'ils savaient , les yeux d'Itachi se réveillerent et tournerent à toute vitesse pour former le mangeykou Sharingan ... bleu .

- Je sais , c'est surprenant de voir à quel point le mangeykou change suivant son humeur ! bleu depression et tristesse . Rouge ...devine -

" Oh Orochimaru-Sama ... Ton visage si tranquille m'as fait te suivre jusque dans le fan club de Peter pan ..."

"Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est censé etre un secret !"

Dans sa bague , les 3 insectes en ronronnaient de contentement .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie VIII : Retrouver la bague !

_- Hors du QG -_

Non loin de là , pres du QG , on voit Kiba et son meilleur ami Akamaru , courrant dans le bois.

" Bon, je pense qu'on a trouvé un bon endroit pour bosser notre prochain technique non !" demanda kiba.

Akamaru grogna soudainement dans la direction du QG de l'Akatsuki.

" Merde ! Akamaru court tout droit vers la base de l'Akatsuki !" Kiba se mit à courir derriere le petit chien.

Apres quelques minutes de couse, le chien s'arreta devant une fenetre ouverte. Il commenca à grogner de nouveau. Kiba ne savait pas comment récupérer son ami.

" A-Akamaru ! " dit Kiba. " ..on va se faire tuer !"

Akamaru ignora Kiba et continua de grogner et d'aboyer.

_-Chambre de Kisame -_

" Foutu chien ! COMMENT PUIS-JE DORMIR EN PAIX AVEC TOUT CE BOUCAN DEHORS ?" dit Kisame à Deidara (qui , forcement , était là aussi , juste à coté) avec des yeux vides .

- _Chambre d'Itachi -_

Il ne se reveilla pas , et pour cause , les boules quiez enfoncées dans les oreilles et le cache-yeux sur le nez , il n'entendit pas le chien .

_- Au pied de la fenetre d'Itachi-_

" AKAMARU ! " hurla Kiba . " Pourquoi me fais-tu ca à MOI ?"

Akamaru sauta dans la fenetre ouverte , atterrisant sur la table de chevet de l'Uchiwa .

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il y a sur la table ? Ca te donneras une idéede ce qui va se passer maintenant ...-

Akamaru saisit la bague et ressortitaussi vite qu'il était entré !

" Akamaru ! Viens ici ! on se barre avant qu'ils ne nous courrent derriere !"

Et ils s'enfuirent en emprtant le précieux bijou .

_- Salle à manger de l'Akatsuki -_

" Donnez moi cte con de chien !"dit Kisame , une veine ressortant le long de son front. " Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas réveiller une criminel de rang S : HOSHIGAKI KISAME !

Kisame posa .

Deidara roula des yeux . " La ferme Kisame-san ! C'est JUSTE UN CHIEN !" dit-il

Kisame grogna.

Itachi entra soudainement dans la piece , portant de nouveau ses bandes de cire brulante .

" Ita-chan ! " dit dEidara , un tantinet hypocrite " Encore torturé et ennuyé ?"

" Multiplie ca par 100 Deidara . "dit Itachi, se préparant un bol de Cadbury ( humm ..;j'ai faim)

_" Notre plan marche Dei-san ! " dit kisame à l'oreille de celui-ci (deidara pas Itachi voyons ! faut suivre hein !) " Itachi-san ne porte pas encore sa bague !"_

Itachi commenca à lire le journal .

Il pris son bol et le but avec finessse .

Son mangeykou devint bleu . Ennui . " Je sors ...je vais m'entrainer un peu ..."

- Comme s'il avait besoin d'entrainement !-

" Direction La chambre d'Itachi ! vite !" dit Kisame , montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

_- Chambre d'Itachi-_

" bon, voyons maintenant ce que cette bague à a nous racont..." dit Kisame , s'arretant net en voyant que la bague n'état pas sur la table. " DEIDARA , TROUVE LA BAGUE !"

" KISAME-SAN , QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN AS FAIT ?" hurla Deidara , effrayé.

" Je pourrais jurer qu'il ne la portait pas ce matin ! " dit Kisame , retournant la chambre.

" Yeah ...Mais tu n pense pas que ce _chien _ aurait pu partir avec la bague d'Itachi ? " Demanda Dedara . Tout a fait innocement.

" Tu marques un point là ! " dit Kisame , une ampoule allumée au dessus du crane. " Je suggere d'aller la chercher MAINTENANT avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de grave!"

Sasori les vit s'enfuir en courant de lamaison , il commencait à comprendre ce qui se passait ..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie IX : Le voleur...

_- Devant l'Akatsuki-_

" Cette bague ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains !" dit KIsame , pensant déjà au son que ferait sa tete et se brisantcontre le mur de sa chambre et au mangeykou sharingan.

" A konoha !" s'écria Deidara.

" Merde ! j'ai loupé ca ! La prochaine foiqs qu'ils reviendront , je leur botterais le cul ! " hurla narutoavec hargne . Il savait pour Gaazra et ne craignais absolument pas d'etre le prochain sur la liste.

" Je suis vraiment tres _inquiet _ à propos de ces deux membres de l'Akatsuki.." dit Shino " Ils m'ont empruntés 10 de mes insectes "

" Mais t'es trop généreux shino !" dit Naruto . Il arrivait à peine à cacher son ironie.

Quelque chose ...ou quelqu'un tomba soudainement devant Naruto et Shino.

" YAHOO !" dit le personnage.

" Qui aurait pu croire que c'était toi Kiba ? " dit naruto , sarcastique . C'etait son jour. " Quoi de neuf ? "

" Hey , relax naruto ! Ce matin on a té se balader avec Akamaru et on s'est retrouvé face au QG de l'Akatsuki !"

" Mais vous etes dingues ?"dit Naruto , ya des jours ou jeme demande s'il estpas pire que l'Uchiwa celui là...

" Et Akamaru a volé cette bague ! " dit KIba , sortant la bague de sa poche.

" ATTENDS ... quelle sorte de bague est-ce ? "dit Naruto

" Sais pas ... mais il y a un kanji écrit dessus " Su" " continua Kiba

" MAIS ON POURRAIT LA VENDRE POUR UNE FORTUNE !" s'écria Naruto qui perdait pas le nord.

_- Quelque part..pas loin -_

Deidara avait tout entendu.

" C'est moi ou ...je viens juste d'entre que l'Uzumaki veux vendre la bague d'Itachi? "demanda Deidara.

" QUOI ? Pas possible ! Ils vont voir ces petits vauriens !" hurla Kisame " Je vais leur faire voir mon Samehada ! "

_OMD , comment je fais pour le supporter ? _se demanda Deidara.

" Kisame , attends ! il y a peut-etre un ..."

Et oui , il y avait un .

Ils arriverent peres de l'endroit où se trouvaient les trois garcons . Et soudain, ils sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds.

" Yahoo ! Je les ai eu !" dit Kiba " Mes pieges fonctionnent toujours ..."

" Hmm... impressionnant. " dit shino

" Il est temps de frapper un peu d'Akatsuki non ! " Naruto s'impatientait.

" JE TE DETESTE KISAME-SAN !" dit Deidara

Une souris apparut sur le sol

"YIIIII !" hurla Deidara.

" Hehehe ... peur d'une souris . AIE ! " Kisame venait juste de se prendre un grand coup dans les cotes. " JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE ..."

Kiba , Naruto et shino apparurent au dessus d'eux.

" Encore vous trois ! " grogna Deidara , prenant on allure je-suis-un-tueur-ne-l-oubliez-pas " Grouillez vous de nous remettresur pieds ou je vous transforme en purée de ninjas !"

" REvez batards !" dit Kiba

" Laisse les moi kiba !" C'était Naruto . " Sexy Horreur no jutsu !"

Il se transforma immédiatement en une grosse , pulpeuse et blonde femme , couchée sur le dos.

" Hello les gars ..." Dit Sexy Horreur Naruto

Deidara et Kisame était pires que pales

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! "

" C'EST BON, C'EST BON." dit KIsame " DONNEZ NOUS JUSTE LA BAGUE DE L'AKATSUKI D'UCHIWA ITACHI"

Naruto fremit . Uchiwa Itachi . Le frere de Sasuke .

" Kiba , donne leur. " dit-il

" Mais Naruto..." " C'est des tueurs Kiba, des qu'ils seront sortis .."

Kiba leur lanca donc la bague.

" Maintenant sortez nous de là !" ordonna DEidara.

" Hummmm ...nan..." dit Naruto " Je veux voir si vous allez voiys faire bouffer cette nuitpar des animaux ou non..."

" Tous chez Ichiraku !" s'écrierent les trois garcons en choeur . Alalala ...les estomacs sur pattes

" OI ! SORTEZ NOUS DE LA !" s'écria pour la 5eme fois Deidara.

" Oh , la ferme DEidara , ils sont partis..." dit Kisame.

" Qui nous a amené ici hein!" rétorquaa Deidara , donnant un grand coup dans le ventre de Kisame.

" tu veux combattre ?" dit Kisame , lui retournant son coup.

- SLAAAAM-

" JE TE DETESTE !"

- SLAAAM-

" JE TE DETESTE PLUIS QUE TU ME DETESTE !"

-SLAAAAAM

" OUCH, c'était mon oeil."

-SLAAAAAAM

"REGARDE OU TU FRAPPE BAKA !

- SLAAAM

-SLAAAM

Ils tomberent , tout deux epuisés .

Heureusement , non loin de là, Sasori avait suivi la scene ...et avait tout compris ...ou presque...

Il transporta les deux inconscients au QG.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie X : Revelations : 

_- Chambre de Kisame -_

Kisame n'y comprenait rien . La veille au soir il était dabs un grand trou à taper sur Deidara et là , il était dans son lit et seul en plus ! Il réflechit ..._qui aurait plus me ramener ? Deidara est-il aussi là ? Est-ce que j'ai revé ? _

Bon, une des questions avait une réponse ; il n'avait pas revé , la bague était pret de lui.

Hnnnn... sa tete commencait à lui faire mal . Manque d'Habitude surement.

Il decida de descendre pour aller manger . Et retrouver Deidara.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ...se retrouva nez à nez avec Sasori.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ? " demanda-t-il

Sasori était presque aussi effrayant qu'Itachi. Kisame en fremit d'horreur.

" Euh...sasori-kun... je-je ne peux ...rien te dire tu sais ..." et il tenta de s'échapper mais sasori lui bloquait le passage.

" Pourquoi la salle de bains est-elle ENCORE inondée ?" demanda Sasori.

Kisame se retint de soupirer .

" Eh bien ...je crois que c'est Itachi ..." lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence " et maintenant ...veux tu bien me laisser aller déjeuner ? " Sasori se poussa .

_- Salle à manger de l'Akatsuki -_

Deidara piquait du nez dans son bol de thé -eh oui , Itachi estle seul à boire du Cadbury !- et Kisame s'assit en face de lui .

_Deidara , tu sais comment on est arrivés ici ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon _

_"_Hein ? euh ...non ! " Deidara ne semblait encore moins reveillé .

Kisame n'insista pas.

Itachi déboula dans la ppiece . Kisame n'eu pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir ses morceaux de cire sur les sourcils de l'Uchiwa , qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à se les retirer.

" 'jour" dit-il .

Deidara sursauta , Kisame frémit. Ils ne répondirent pas.

" Personne aurait vu ma bague ces temps ci ?" dit Itachi " elle a ...disparu ." Il jeta un regard enflammé sur les deux complices .Deidara manqua de s'étouffer .

" N-non I-Itachi ..." dit Kisame ...

" Je vous préviens ... si l'un d'entre vous à monté un coup foireux ... j'entendrais craquer ses os ..."dit-il , les mangeykou suspicieux .

Il sortit de la piece.

" Tu-tu crois qu'il sait ? " demanda Deidara à Kisame , essuyant le reste de thé sur sa meche.

" Euh ..." Kisame ne sut que répondre ...

Heureusement , Sasori -qui sauvait souvent la situation ces temps ci non !- annonca à Itachi que c'était son tour d'aller avec Gaara.

Le sablonneux était pres à craquer et le démon à etre libéré . Itachi esperait le recevoir aujourd'hui.

" Vite ! A ma chambre !" les deux Akatsukiens (ca se dit pas ? ) courrurent vers la champbre de Kisame . Des qu'ils eurent refermé la porte , ils observerent la bague . Elle semblait les regarder .

" Bon, on va bientot savoir ..." dit Kisame , visiblement content de lui .

" T'es un sadique Kisa-kun ALLONS Y !"

Kisame dégagea de la bague les trois insectes et les déposa sur son bureau en os de requin.

Un sifflement se fit entendre . Les insectes racontaient se qu'ils avaient à dire . Kisame notait le tout sur des feuilles de papier . Soudain, il s'arreta , rouge et regarda Deidara . " C'EST HORRIBLE !"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie XI : Sentiments ...

_-Chambre de Kisame -_

Kisame fit écouter la bande à Deidara qui devenait plus pale à chaque mot.

_**" Je continue d'avoir ces pensées GAY ...ces pensées qui font que j'ai envie de partager ma couche avec un autre homme "**_

_**" Comment ...puis-je... dire ...à Orochimaru que je l'aime ? " **_

Ces mots tournaient dans la tete de Deidara ...

_**" Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms , **_

_**Mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton amour **_

Pourquoi était-il si triste tout à coup ?

_**Tu peux me dire que j'ai de l'espoir , **_

_**Mais je sais que j'en ai . **_

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée ... Non ! C'est impossible ! je ne peux pas ..._aimer Itachi ?_

_**Dit moi ce que je dois faire, **_

_**Pour te prouver que je suis le seul pour toi ..."**_

Il entra danssa chambre , les larmes aux yeux . NON ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Orochimaru ? Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence . Il se traina jusqu'à son lit et remonta ses genoux sous lui. Il aimait Itachi Uchiwa.

" Deidara ! Attends !" Kisame courrait jusqu'à la chambre de Deidara . " Qu'y as-t-il ? DEEEEEIIIDAAAAARRRRRAAAA ! " Il tambourrina à la porte de son compagnon. " Ouvre moi !"

Mais Deidara refusait .

Trois jours durant , il resta enfermé . Sasori esaya dele faire ouvrir mais ne put . Kisame essaya parla force mais Deidara avait dut apposer un sceau ou l'autre sur la porte . Rien à faire . La porte restait close.

_- pensées de Deidara : -_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ca . Moi, tomber pour Itachi ! Mais c'est un fait , je ne le peux pas le nier... Kisamen'aurait jamais du me faire écouter l'enregistrement , voila que je commence à devenir comme itachi . Comme je le comprends !_

_Peut-etre que ca fait trop longtemps que suis enfermé à l'Akatsuki , mes sentiments on évolués pour lui ... Rien n'est du au hasard ..._

Itachi étaitpresque content . D'ailleurs , quand on est l'homme le plus recherché du coin, on le l'es jamais vraiment . Pourtant , il avait réussi à faire sortir le démon de Gaara , la belette était resqueà lui . Encore un sceau de Sasori et l'Akatsuki aurait gagné son démon . Apres , il ne restait plus que naruto. Le plus dur.

Il entra dans le QG de l'Akatsuki et fut alerté par des cris du cotédu premier étage . Pensant à une attaque , il s'y précipitat , katana dehors et sharingan actif . Il ne vit que Sasori et Kisame devant la porte de Deidara , le sharingan s'éteint . Rien de bien grave.

" Itachi -san !" hurla Kisame lorsqu'il l'apercu " IIIITACHI !"

Itachi se retourna et eu le temps de voir Kisame . Celui cilepoussa dans sa chambre

" Bon, écoutes Itachi . Je vais tout te dire . Là l'heure est grave ..." commenca Kisame , en essayant de ne pas entendre le son du frottement de ses os contre le parquet ciré.

Et il lui raconta tout . L'infiltation, les plans sur le toit , le vol de la bague , les insectes ... TOUT .

Pendant qu'il parlait , Itachi devenait de plus en plus pale -ce qui était pourtant dur !- et des que Kisame eu evoqué la situation de Deidara , il explosa (facon de parler voyons !)

" QUOI ? VOUS M'ESPIONNIEZ ?" Il sasisait Kisame par le coup et j'envoya valser à terre . Itachi le bloqua du genou qu'il posa contre son cou (ca y est , tu vois le truc ?) " ET C'ETAIT VOUS LA BAGUE ?" Iil appuya un peu plus contre kisame , lui coupant le souffle. " ET TOUT CA POUR QUOI ?" Il donna une vive impulsion contre le cou de Kisame qui devint violet. " POUR ME _SAUVER ?_" Il lacha kisame qui se redressa en portant la main à sa gorge . Mais Itachi le fixait toujours , regard de braise . " ET...vous avez du entendre ...ce que je n'aurait jamais du dire ..." le masque de la haine ...D'un geste vif , il envoya l'homme requin contre le mur , puissament ...quelque chose craqua . Ce ne fut pas le mur . (ca s'est signé esprit tordu d'Apolline Henry s'acharnant sur Itachi Uchiwa ..) l'Uchiwaen furie marcha vers lui , s'agenouilla à ses cotés et saisit son col , ses yeux se reflettant dans ceux de Kisame , son visage bien trop pres du sien ( non , ce n'est pas un KISAME X ITACHI non plus ...désolée)

" Je te demande DE NE PAS TE MELER DE MES AFFAIRES Kisame ... tu es mon partenaire ...je ne vais pas te tuer ... Sasori m'en voudrais à mort ... Mais ...tu ne perds rien pour attendre . "

Il se redressa d'un bond . " Bon, et Deidara , qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là? "

Kisame reprenait des couleurs. " Il-Il est dans sa chambre et refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Ca s'est passé apres que je lui afait entendre l'enregistrement des insectes de Aburame " Itachi se retourna ;

" QUOIIIIIIII ? ABURAME AUSSI EST AU COURANT ?"

"N-non Itachi, il ne sait rien . "

" Bon ... Bien ... je m'occuperais de toi plustard , je vais aller faire un tour du coté de Deidara ." Le masque de la haine était tombé, remplacé bizarrement par celui de ...la tristesse .

Kisame ne comprenait pas ...

Itachi s'avanca vers la porte scellée de Deidara , repoussant d'une main Sasori " Vas voir Gaara , il est pret maintenant. " Kisame recula. Il tenait à son cou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Partie XII : On ne refuse pas sa nature ...

_- Devant la chambre de Deidara -_

Itachi réussissait souvent ce tour de force ; meler deux arttitudes . Et là , la haine profonde et la tristesse se battaient sur son visage. Il avait compris Deidara . Il devait en faire de meme . _ Il est temps de faire rentrer tout cela dans l'odre ._

" Deidara ..." appela-t-il au travers de la porte ." Ouvre à celui que t'as espionné ."

**_" Ne soyez pas effrayé ..._**

La clé tourna dans la serrure , le visage de Deidara apparut , plein d'espoir et de tristesse . Pour une fois , Itachi n'était pas leseul à savoir meler ses sentiments . L'uchiwa entra dans piece.

_**...de montrer à tout le monde ...**_

Il regarda Deidara et se serait donné des baffe pour ne pas avoir compris plus tot . Il arreta le sharingan et lanca à son compagnon un vrai regard . Le premier depuis longtemps .

_**...Qui vous etes vraiment ...**_

Il prit le visage de Deidara dans ses mains . Celui-ci se laissa faire tel un enfant apeuré . Itachi passa ses doigts lisses sur sa joue et apposa ses levres sur les siennes . Il sentit uelquechose sur la joue du jeune garcon . Deidara pleurait . Et le gout salé des larmes sur ses levres se melerent à lasaveur sacrée de leurs peaux ... Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment ainsi , heureux de s'etre trouvés, enfin.

_**... il est meilleur d'etre honnete ...**_

" Deidara ...je n'avais jamais remarqué ...pardonne moi ..." dit Itachi . C'était la premiere foisqu'il prononcait tous ses mots , ensembles.

Et ils s'elacerent tendrement , comme deux vieux amis , soudés par leurs bouches entrouvertes , leurs cheveux melés .

_**... que d'etre un menteur ..."**_

Ils passerent longtemps l'un à coté de l'autre . La nuit ne les sépara pas .

Au Matin, Itachi eut la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il était redevenu normal ; plus de fourure ! plus d'enormes sourcils !

_- Epilogue : -_

" QUOI ? Une mission , aujourd'hui ?" hurla Kisame " Mais on était si bien !" Sasori soupira . Décidément ! Jamais content celui là !

Itachi et Deidara continuaient à faire leurs petites vies , chacun de leur coté. , mais , le soir ,ils se retrouvaient toujours avec la meme joie !

Itachi ne parlait plus d'Orochimaru .

" Mais ...Sasori-san ...Tu ne va pas me laisser seul avec ...lui ?" dit DEidara , montrant Kisame qui, comme de bien entendu , devint violet.

" Kisame ...fous lui la paix tu veux ? " dit Itachi , levant le nez de son magazine.

_" Tiens ! Itachi-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? "_demanda Sasori , qui avait été laissé en dehors de l'affaire .

Kisame et Deidara sortirent de la piece à toutes jambes ...

Moralité de toute l'affaire : 

_Ne cherchez pas ce que vous voulz loin de vous , tout , est toujours à portée de main ! (ET LES QUADROS , CA FAIT MAL AU VENTRE ! )_

_Fin ...(ou presque !)_

_Read and review Svp... j'adore les critiques .._


End file.
